Liger Izunami
Liger Izunami, also known as the Grim Reaper or King of All, is a Human who gained Artifact powers. He is the youngest brother of Ryu Hayabusa Izunami and the main protagonist of the series. Appearance Liger is a young teenage boy, with green hair and dark green eyes. When at school, Liger can be seen in the casual attire of a American transfer student. When out and about or fighting he wears whatever he would wear normally. Later, after the events that transpire prior to him saving the multi-verse, Liger allows his hair to grow out to the middle of his back length; though he often keeps it tied in a ponytail. He also now wears a white jacket and a black sweater underneath. 'Personality' Liger is a calculating fighter. Unusually for some reason, Liger exhibits and sometimes acts upon emotions. Liger also has a huge appetite, often surprising people with how much he can eat. Despite having lost everything dear to him, Liger still has his human emotions. He deeply cares for his brother, Lynx, and searches for him after his disappearance. As a student of the Japan Genetics, Liger regularly takes on rigorous missions and day to day life, a good-nature, timid American exchange student who tries to help others but otherwise generally keeps to himself. 'Background' During the "The Ratify", Mushi went missing from the rubble that remained of old earth. Liger then came into possession of Hayabusa's power and took over as the new "King of All". He continued to go to Japan Genetics in hopes of finding out what happened in New North America's Heaven's Door, and more importantly what happened to his brother. Liger also has a past history with the leader of the Detox Marine Corps. and former Genetics co-worker, Veronica Adams . Before he became the Liger we know now, Liger was a caring brother who looked after his little brother Lynx and Hayabusa. Despite his age Liger seemed to be the guardian of Lynx. During a meteor shower his brother became a an artifact user, with the ability to control and change matter on a molecular level. Soon after, Hayabusa died in the "Final Fight" where he helped spare the universe it's destruction. He became so good at fighting, that even before he obtained his artifact power, he became known as "The green Reaper". Abilities Peak Athlete: Liger's contract powers are especially useful because of his amazing agility, speed, endurance, dexterity, and natural strength. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Liger is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat easily able to do back-flips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Liger's natural abilities are so impressive that even without his contractor powers. Liger is easily able to take on other artifact users. A combination of these physical attributes coupled with what appears to be the most powerful artifact powers as well as a lack of a price arguably makes Liger the strongest character in the series. Artifact Power Price: '''None. This inheritance means that Liger doesn't have an Price unlike other artifact users. The reason behind this is that he is actually a human who has fused with his brother Hayabusa a artifact user, therefore he has no price to pay. '''Molecular/Electricity Manipulation: Liger possesses the ability to generate and discharge electricity through conductive his Dragon's Claw (i.e. he can discharge it through air or concrete) at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men or short out a building's electrical systems. The power is more than simple electric shocks, as he can alter matter on the quantum level. He has shown the ability to transform integral particles on the quantum level. He is capable of special particle luminance, meaning he is able to change molecules similar to how humans are changed into artifact users. This ability is also one of the most, if not the most, powerful and coveted powers known as it is the only one capable of altering gate particles at will. This ability is not actually his as he is really only human, but it was granted to him when his brother fused with him. Mimicry: '''Liger also possess the ability to mimic others powers and abilities through sight alone. Though it does have a draw back to it, he must have already broken down how the power works in order to mimic it completely. '''Celestial Powers: Not much is known about this ability, only that is show to be highly destructive and merciless. In this state, using this power Liger's power holds no boundaries, but the only draw back is Liger has no control over this ability or form what so ever. It seems to happen when his emotions mix and his head is unconscious. Category:Characters Category:The World